Warchief
The Warchief, or War Chief, is the military leader of the Orcish Horde, similar to a king or Supreme Allied Commander among humans. The post is an ancient tradition, but was forgotten during the civil wars that plagued Draenor following the defeat of the Draenei. After the Horde crossed into Azeroth, Gul'dan revived the office to gain control of the orcs. On Draenor, Ner'zhul took the title in the event Gul'dan should ever return. The Warchief is now the title of the Horde's supreme leader, though his duties no longer include simply war. In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, it is a rank the player can achieve. Warchiefs of the Horde In Warcraft I * Blackhand — Warchief of the Horde during the First War between Stormwind and the Horde. In a surprise attack lead by Orgrim Doomhammer, he was slain and Orgrim took his place as Warchief. (Rise of the Horde) In Warcraft II * Orgrim Doomhammer — Warchief of the Horde during the end of the First War, having slain Blackhand and taken his place, and the entirety of the Second War. (Lord of the Clans) * Ner'zhul — Warchief of the Horde of Draenor. He created several portals to escape Draenor after the end of the Second War, but was captured by Kil'jaeden, who transformed him into the Lich King of the Scourge. (Beyond the Dark Portal) Warcraft III & World of Warcraft * Thrall — Warchief of the Horde and the greatest shaman ever known. Liberator of the orcs and chieftan of the Frostwolf clan. Son of Durotan. Steps down to join the Earthen Ring in stabilizing the world following the Cataclysm. (Lord of the Clans, , , ) In Cataclysm * Garrosh Hellscream — Warchief of the Horde. Son of Grom Hellscream. Reinvited by Thrall to join the Horde after the reopening of the Dark Portal and quickly advancing to the position of personal adviser, he becomes the Warchief in place of Thrall. In Mists of Pandaria * Vol'jin — After Garrosh Hellscream's defeat during Siege of Orgrimmar, it was decided by Thrall that Vol'jin would become the new Warchief of the Horde. Which was supported by all the other Horde leaders. He was the first non-Orc Warchief. In Legion * Sylvanas Windrunner — Acting Warchief at Vol'jin's request from the seat of power in Grommash Hold in Valley of Strength, Orgrimmar. Vol'jin died from mortal wounds shortly after the Horde fled from the Battle on the Broken Shore. In Battle for Azeroth Other Warchiefs Other organizations have warchiefs as well. At present, there are two individuals who use the title in World of Warcraft — one in Azeroth, the other in Outland. Both are enslaved by a power greater than themselves. In World of Warcraft * Rend Blackhand — Warchief of the Dark Horde, minion of Nefarian. Resides in the Upper Blackrock Spire of Blackrock Mountain in Azeroth. In Hearthstone, his card description reads "Rend believes he is the True Warchief of the Horde and he keeps editing the wikipedia page for "Warchief of the Horde" to include his picture." In Burning Crusade * Kargath Bladefist — Warchief of the Fel Horde, minion of Illidan. Resides in the Shattered Halls of Hellfire Citadel in Outland. In Cataclysm * Mor'ghor - "Warchief" of the Dragonmaw. In Warlords of Draenor * Grommash Hellscream - "Warchief" of the Iron Horde. Media Images File:Thrall hrone.jpg|Thrall, former Warchief of the Horde File:GarroshFullHearthstone.png|Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde in and File:Vol jin by rinacane-d7vdj8i.jpg|Vol'jin, Warchief of the Horde in File:Horde air ship Sylvanas in cinematic.png|Sylvanas Windrunner, Current Warchief of the Horde after Vol'jin's death in File:Rend Blackhand art.jpg|Rend Blackhand, "True" Warchief of the Horde File:Warcraft1-black-hand-leader.jpg|Warchief Blackhand File:Gromhellscreamcinematic.jpg|Grommash Hellscream, "Warchief" of the Iron Horde File:Ner'zhul Scourge.jpg|Ner'zhul, Warchief of the Horde of Draenor File:Orgrim doomhammer by vaejoun-d4h1nrm.jpg|Orgrim Doomhammer, Warchief of the Horde during the Second War File:Kargath Bladefist.jpg|Kargath Bladefist, Warchief of the Fel Horde References See also * Former leaders of the Horde * Horde External links ;Lore May 13th 2012 at 6:00PM}} Sep 7th 2011 at 4:00PM}} ;News Jun 7th 2010 at 11:00AM}} May 4th 2012 at 8:00PM}} de:Kriegshäuptling es:Jefe de Guerra it:Warchief pl:Warchief ru:Шаблон:WC2-раздел Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Horde